The present invention is related to a signal detector and particularly to an image sensing device for converting the thermal radiant energy of an object to electrical signals.
Prior art systems employing quantum detectors suffer from the disadvantage of requiring cooling thereof during operation whereas previous imaging systems employing single detectors and linear arrays require mechanical scanning, with its inherent limitations. One type of such mechanical scanning involves an oscillating mirror that reflects radiation to various parts of a linear array but this arrangement is not wholly satisfactory. The image sensor of the present invention exhibits significant advantages over these prior art devices; namely, operating temperatures at room temperature levels and the avoidance of any need for mechanical scanning.